


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by yourbestapology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbestapology/pseuds/yourbestapology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy spends a week in D.C. for work and Alex can't deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Anyone else day dream up fics at work? Because...that's what happened to me yesterday. Oops. I love these idiots so much and had so much fun writing this. I hope it all makes sense and the texting isn't too confusing. I haven't written anything in soo long so I'm a little out of touch.

“It’s only a week.”

Kara frowns and crosses her arms, stepping back a bit as Alex tightens her hold on Lucy in the middle of the drop off section at National City Airport. “Only a week…” She _loves_ Lucy and loves how happy she makes her sister but sometimes she’s resentful because Alex and Lucy have been together for months now and are literally attached at the hip.

“Yes, Kara, only a week,” Lucy teases the younger Danvers good-naturedly. She giggles at the look of horror splashed across Kara’s face while peeling Alex’s fingers off her forearm one by one.

“Do you know how many hours are in a week?” Alex complains with a slight pout.

Lucy shrugs and Kara takes out her phone to do the calculations, not understanding that the question was in fact, rhetorical.

“I do not.”

“168 hours are in a week!” Kara supplies like she’s solved the world’s toughest math problem. “So I guess we’ll see you in 168 hours, Luce!”

Alex pulls her arm away from Kara’s light grip. “Kara, go wait in the car.”

“See you in 168 hours, Baby Danvers,” Lucy grins because she knows how much Kara _hates_ that nickname. “You’re not going to give me a hug goodbye?”

“No,” Kara scowls and crosses her arms against her chest. “I’m not.” After deep contemplation, she rolls her eyes and leans forward to hug Lucy swiftly. “I only hugged you just in case your plane crashes or something.”

“Great, thanks.”

Alex shoves her sister toward her parked car. “Go.”

“Okay, okay!” Kara stumbles to find her footing and waves goodbye one last time to Lucy.

She can eavesdrop from the car.

“Don’t eavesdrop either!” Alex calls over her shoulder when Kara is pulling the passenger side door open rather pitifully.

“It’s only a week,” Lucy reminds Alex again, their lips brushing together. “We’ll survive.”

Alex sighs dramatically and loops her fingers through Lucy’s belt loops. “It’s great that you get to work at Capitol Hill but like…what am I supposed to do without you for a week?”

“You can hang out with Kara and do all the things we do.”

“I know Kara’s my _adopted_ sister but gross…”

“You’re gross,” Lucy laughs, wrinkling her nose and standing on her tiptoes to give Alex’s forehead a lingering kiss. “You know what I mean. Be nice to her.”

“We’ll see,” Alex grumbles. “You better go before you miss your plane. Text me when you land?”

Lucy smiles and kisses Alex one last time. “You got it, dude.”

\--

_Hi! I bought Wi-Fi on the plane. Entertain me._

_Entertain ME. Kara’s making me watch some British baking show…_

_The Great British Bake Off? I LOVE THAT SHOW!_

_Well Kara thinks she’s a professional pastry chef and is critiquing everyone’s dessert. I’m going to kill her._

_Kara cannot bake to save her life._

_Exactly. So she has no right to be making fun of these people.  
I miss you._

_I’ve been gone for two and a half hours.  
But I miss you too._

_Don’t run off with someone else in D.C._

_What if the FLOTUS asks for my hand in marriage?_

_Okay then you can obviously say yes_  
_but only for her okay?_  
_no one else. Promise?_

_Promise!_

“Am I boring you?”

Alex frowns when Lucy doesn’t respond. She blames the crappy Wi-Fi up in the clouds for her slight annoyance but _my god_ if Kara plays another episode she’s going to scream. “No,” she answers, ruffling her sister’s hair when she’s looking at her like a kicked puppy.

“Who are you texting?”

“Lucy.”

Kara wrinkles her nose. “She’s only been gone for two and a half hours, you know.”

“So?”

“Ugh, Alex,” Kara whines while she queues up the next episode of the Great British Bake Off.

“Ugh, Kara,” Alex mocks playfully. She reluctantly puts her phone on the coffee table and opens her arms for Kara to snuggle into. “There. Happy?”

“I’d be a lot happier if we got pot stickers…”

\--

_Hellooo from the other siiiiiide…  
of the country_

_Wow you’re so funny. How long have you been waiting to use that one?_

_Since I found out about this trip.  
My Uber driver looks like Jesus._

_Ask him if I’m going to hell._

_I think you and I both already know that answer…_

_But ask him anyways because I gave up beer for Lent and I’m never doing that again if I’m not getting into heaven._

_You’re such a weirdo, Danvers._

_Takes one to know one, Lane._

_Okay I’m at the hotel. I’m going to bed._

_It’s only 7…_

_It’s 10 here genius._

_Oh_  
_Right…_  
_Don’t tell me what happens in the future then._

_GOODNIGHT weirdo._

\--

_LUCY I WANT A PRESENT FROM D.C.!_

_Only if you tell me how much you miss me Baby D_

_NO!!  
AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!_

_Why are you yelling??  
Fineeee. What do you want?_

_Surprise me! :)  
AND IT BETTER NOT BE SOMETHING DIRTY_

\--

_What should I get Kara from D.C.?_

_NOTHING._

_Uh oh. What did she do now?_

_SHE ATE MY LEFTOVER CHINESE FOOD  
I’M SO MAD_

_Are you PMSING babe?_

_OBVIOUSLY  
I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO MY ORANGE CHICKEN ALL DAY_

\--

“I said I was sorry!”

“Sorry won’t bring back my orange chicken!”

Kara bites her lip to stop herself from laughing at Alex’s super adult temper tantrum over a few pieces of leftover orange chicken. “Do you want me to get you some more orange chicken?”

“Yes!” Alex all but whines, collapsing on the couch rather dramatically. “From that really good Chinese food place in _New York_.”

“What? No! I’m too tired to fly to New York,” Kara complains. “What’s wrong with Chow Hung’s?”

It takes one glare from Alex to make Kara change into her suit with a frightened pout.

“Okay,” the younger girl concedes with a mumble. “I’ll be back later…”

\--

_Can you come home already? Alex is being SUCH a grump butt._

_A what?_

_SHE’S BEING SO MEAN TO ME_

_Maybe you deserve it_

_NO_

_You did eat her orange chicken_

_I was hungry!! :(_

_You wanted me gone longer than a week…admit it_

_Yeahhh but Alex is being boring and pouty over you being gone_  
_I don’t like it_  
_It’s scary_

\--

“I heard you’re being a grump butt.”

Alex finishes chewing the rest of her orange chicken and frowns. “What the hell is a grump butt?”

“I have no idea,” Lucy laughs through the phone. “Kara texted me and said you’re being mean to her.”

“Never,” Alex lies while snuggling further into the couch. She’s glad she sent Kara home for the night…with three pints of her favorite ice cream as a peace offering.

“Mmmhm.”

“How’s D.C.?”

“It’s okay,” Lucy whispers with a sigh. “I think I’m allergic to all the cherry blossoms.”

Alex laughs and shovels another forkful of pork-fried rice in her mouth. “All the reason to come home sooner then.”

“I wish. Are you being a grump butt because you miss me sooo much?”

“Maybe,” Alex says vaguely. “I’ll never tell.”

“Well I miss you too,” Lucy replies after a pause. “I guess.”

“You guess? Wow, thanks.”

“Stop being a grump butt, Agent Danvers,” Lucy demands with a giggle. “I’ll be home in four days.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “If you call me a grump butt one more time let’s see if I’m here when you get home…in four long days.”

“Whatever you say, grump butt.”

\--

_How’s life at CatCo?? Miss me yet?_

_Nope.  
But it IS kinda boring without you._

_So you DO miss me!!_

_Ms. Grant took two days off to “mourn” Prince’s death  
I had to google who Prince was…_

_HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO PRINCE IS?_

_That’s what Ms. Grant said! Freaky!!!  
Then she threw a stapler at my head_

_HE SINGS RASPBERRY BERET_  
_PARTY LIKE IT’S 1999_  
_LITTLE RED CORVETTE_  
_PURPLE RAIN!!_

_OMG!! So that’s why Ms. Grant sent me all over the city to find her a raspberry beret_

_You’re such an infant_

Lucy tries not to giggle during her meeting at the slew of angry face emojis Kara sends in response to her last text.

\--

_Ugh_

_Ugh to you too Alexandra_

_Very funny Lucille_

_What’s wrong with you today grump butt?  
And my name is not Lucille!!_

_Oh whatever  
My mom “surprised” us last night_

_Aww! Tell Eliza I said hi!_

_I will not. She’s asking where you are  
I told her you were dead_

_Awesome. Did she believe you?_

_Sadly no. She wants us to come to Midvale for the weekend when you get back_

_Okay!_

_NO!_

_I love your mom! She’s so sweet_

_I think you’re her favorite_

_Well why wouldn’t I be?_

_Kara’s been dethroned. I’ve never been so happier_

_Is Baby D mad?_

_More like PISSED. It’s great!_

_Have fun with your mom. Face time later?_

_Only if you’re naked_

_Deal_

_Seriously?_

_We’ll see…_

\--

_DON’T BE NAKED WHEN I FACE TIME YOU_  
_ELIZA WANTS TO SAY HI_  
_DON’T BE NAKED OH MY GOD_

_I AM FULLY CLOTHED_

_OH THANK GOD._

_\--_

“Can I get naked now?”

“OH MY GOD NO! GROSS!”

Lucy stops unbuttoning her cardigan when Kara’s face pops into view.

“Ow! Kara! Jesus Christ,” Alex complains when her super sister made of steel bumps her chin.

Kara mumbles an apology and wrestles the phone from Alex’s hands. “Did you get me a present yet?”

“Totally,” Lucy lies with a winning smile.

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Kara looks skeptical and rolls off the bed when Alex tries to grab the phone away. “I don’t believe you. Show me.”

“Tell me how much you miss me first, Baby Danvers,” Lucy teases. She knows she’s won when the phone goes flying and an unattractive view of Alex’s chin comes into view. “Hi Alex’s chin.”

Alex shakes her head and leans back on the bed. “Hi Lucy’s boobs.”

“ _Now_ can I get naked?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

\--

_ALEX WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD_

_What?_

_WHY DID YOU SEND ME A NAKED PICTURE OF YOURSELF? I’M BLIND!!!_

_WHAT  
SHIT NO I MEANT TO SEND THAT TO LUCY_

_WELL YOU SENT IT TO ME! I’M TELLING ELIZA!_

_DON’T YOU DARE_

_I WILL DARE  
AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A TATTOO?_

\--

_so…_

_so…_

_I took a photo for you…_

_WHAT! I did not receive said photo Alexandra_

_Because I sent it to my sister instead_

_NO YOU DIDN’T_  
_I AM LAUGHING SO HARD. YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!_  
_IS SHE SCARRED?_

_More like traumatized_

_So are you gonna send me the photo or what?_

_I’M TOO NERVOUS NOW_

\--

_sooo can you send me that picture of Alex or??_

_EW LUCY YOUR SO GROSS OMG_

_*you’re_

_I KNOW! I’m too TRAUMATIZED to check my grammar_

_Excuses excuses_

_I SAW MY SISTER NAKED. I’M ABOUT TO INCINERATE MY PHONE_

_Ok well you go ahead and do that  
but send me that photo first_

_NO I ALREADY DELETED IT_

_How hot did she look in it?_

_I’m not answering that!_

_You’re the worst Baby Danvers_

_YOU’RE face is the worst Baby Lane! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?_

_*your face  
and actually I LIKE Baby Lane. #teamlittlesister_

_I’m telling Alex you’re being mean to me_

_Go for it  
and congrats, you finally used the right you’re! _

\--

_Kara called and said you’re being mean to her  
Haha nice_

_I’m only being mean because she won’t send me the naked picture of you  
and because she’s 24 and can’t tell the difference between your and you’re_

_Seriously?  
She’s such a dumbass_

_Seriously_  
_WHERE IS THE NAKED PHOTO OF YOU_  
_I NEED IT_  
_I’VE BEEN SURROUNDED BY MEN ALL WEEK_  
_I NEED TO SEE YOUR VAGINA_

_You’ve seen it plenty of times_

_I forgot what it looks like it’s been so long_

_It’s been five days_

_Five days too long_

_Can we naked face time later?_

_Only if you say please_

_PLEASE ALEX_

_Okay since you asked so nicely…_

_\--_

“You can’t come over tonight.”

Kara gasps in offense and trails lazily behind Alex as she high tails it to her office at the surprisingly quiet DEO. “But it’s TV night!”

“I have a naked face time date with Lucy…”

“ALEX!” Kara crows in disgust, covering her eyes and flopping dramatically on the chair in Alex’s dark office. “I just got the mental image of your naked body out of my head. I don’t need a reminder of it.”

“You know I’m bad with technology sometimes. I said I was sorry! AND I bought you the whole left side of the menu from Noonan’s. What more do you want from me?”

“You’re going to be paying for years of intensive therapy if I EVER see something like that again.”

Alex rolls her eyes and climbs on top of her sister to hug her. “Deal.”

\--

_Guess what_

_No_

_GUESS ALEXANDRA_

_Tupac is alive?_

_What?? No. Well he could be  
BUT I’M COMING HOME TOMORROW_

_Finally_

_Why aren’t you more enthused?_

_I am but I have an adult sized Kryptonian toddler sleeping on top of me and I can’t feel anything anymore. I think I’m paralyzed.  
Would you push me around in a wheelchair until we’re 80?_

_Duh  
What’s up with Baby D?_

_She had that stupid shark dream again  
It may or may not be my fault_

_Did you make her watch Jaws again?_

_Maybe…_

_ALEX!_

_LUCY!  
I needed an excuse to cuddle…I miss you :( _

_If I knew a while a back you’d turn into such a sap I wouldn’t have asked you out_

_Ouch. OUCH._

_I’ll see you in 27 hours and 19 minutes then we can cuddle all you want  
naked in the bathtub_

_I haven’t cleaned my bathtub in weeks_

_Okay then way to ruin the moment_

\--

_HI BABE DON’T FORGET TO BUY KARA A PRESENT! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT!!_

_HI KARA!! I WON’T FORGET!_

_How did you know it was me??_

\--

_ALEXXXX_

_KARAAAA_

_I think I’m dyinggg_

_I think that’s impossible._

_I ate 17 cinnamon buns at lunch and now I think I’m going to explode!!_

_Cool. Explode in Cat Grant’s face and have Winn film her reaction._

_WHY AREN’T YOU MORE SYMPATHETIC?_

_Eat up while you can because once the sharks come and get you there’s no cinnamon buns to feast on in the ocean._

_I TOLD YOU THAT NIGHTMARE IN CONFIDENCE. DON’T MAKE FUN OF ME!_

_Okay Super Shark I won’t._

_YOU’RE JUST AS MEAN AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND._

Alex snickers in her office and screenshots the conversation to send to Lucy.

\--

Kara groans theatrically and flops back in Alex’s lap, tugging petulantly at her pajama top to garner more sympathy from her sister. “It still hurts.”

“Poor thing,” Alex says condescendingly, enjoying her fourth slice of pizza. She pats her sister’s stomach patronizingly. “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes,” Kara scowls, tilting her head back to look up at her sister. “I _think_ I’m ready for a slice of pizza.”

“You should probably have some soup instead.”

Kara sits up in protest and frantically shakes her head. “I’m good with the pizza.”

Alex laughs and hands her sister the smallest piece of pizza in the box. “Enjoy.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kara complains. She polishes off the slice in two measly bites and leans over Alex to get another one. “Ughhhhh.”

“What?” Alex decides to play along. She stares at her sister and rolls her eyes when Kara’s got her head cocked to the side like a puppy. “What is it, Lassie?”

Kara playfully shoves Alex away and chews on her pizza. “I think Lucy’s home.”

“What?” Alex sits up straighter and peers at the clock on the wall. “Her flight wasn’t supposed to land until ten.”

“Well she obviously took an earlier flight if she’s home now,” Kara says smartly, wincing when Alex hits her with a pillow. “Ow!”

“That didn’t hurt you.”

“Well, it could have!”

Alex shoves the pizza box in Kara’s lap and breathes a sigh of relief when Kara stops complaining about the nonexistent pain. Appeasing Kara with food is the greatest discovery Alex has made to date.

Lucy pushes Alex’s front door open and Kara has to avert her eyes when the pair immediately goes straight for each others lips. Lucy squeals when her feet leave the ground and locks her arms around Alex’s neck.

“I thought your flight wasn’t landing until ten?”

Kara rolls her eyes because didn’t they _just_ establish Lucy took an earlier flight home?

“I took an earlier flight,” Lucy supplies, managing to pull away from Alex just as she feels her feet touch the ground.

“That’s what I told her,” Kara says grumpily from the couch. She recoils when Lucy comes rushing over and tackles her with a hug. “Oof. Lucy!”

Lucy pulls back and ruffles Kara’s hair. “Aren’t you so excited to have me back?”

“I guess,” Kara mumbles with a slight pout. “Where’s my present?”

Lucy rummages through her obnoxiously large purse and pulls out a stuffed shark from the Washington D.C. aquarium. “I couldn’t resist.”

Kara stares at Alex (who’s trying so hard not to laugh) and reluctantly takes the shark from Lucy with a polite smile. “Oh, thanks. I l-love sharks.”

“I know you do, Super Shark.”

“Alex!” Kara immediately stands up and chucks the stuffed animal at her sister. “You told her about my nightmare? It was horrifying! The sharks kidnapped me!”

“Yeah, and they called you Super Shark, right?” Lucy snorts, rushing over to hide behind Alex before Kara can throw her through the roof. “Relax, relax. Your secret is safe with me.”

Kara throws her jacket on and zips it up rather quickly. “I suppose you two want to be alone.”

“Yep. Bye,” Alex says quickly, shoving the forgotten stuffed shark in Kara’s hands before ushering her out the door. “Where’s my present?” She asks Lucy once the door is safely shut behind her.

Lucy grins and unzips her sweatshirt, revealing she’s got nothing on underneath. “Is this good?”

“You should probably go away more often,” Alex says in satisfaction, nearly falling back when Lucy pushes her in the direction of the bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So we survived our first week apart,” Lucy says in between pulling off Alex’s shirt and unbuttoning her pants. “Does this mean you love me, Agent Danvers?”

It takes Alex a bit to respond. She laces her fingers through Lucy’s and takes a breath, staring at her girlfriend dead in the eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I love you, Lucy Lane.”

“Good,” Lucy beams, rolling over to straddle Alex. “Because I love you too, grump butt.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I definitely have more fics planned and was thinking of doing a sequel where Alex goes away or something, hah. I would love to know what everyone thinks! :)


End file.
